helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~
|type = Single |album = Chou! WONDERFUL 6 |artist = ℃-ute |released = April 28, 2010 May 15, 2010 (Single V) May 29, 2010 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 11:43 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = SHOCK! 11th single (2010) |Next = Dance de Bakoon! 13th single (2010) }} Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (キャンパスライフ～生まれて来てよかった～; Campus Life ~I'm Glad I Was Born~) is ℃-ute's 12th major label single. It was released on April 28, 2010 in both regular, limited A, and limited B editions. The Single V was released on May 15, 2010. Tracklist CD #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ #Tachi Agare Otome Tachi ( 立ち上がれ 乙女達; Stand Up, Young Girls.) #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (Close-up Ver.) Single V #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (PV) #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (Natural Lip Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (Natural Lip & Close-up Mix Ver.) #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko ;Tachi Agare Otome Tachi *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi TV Performances *2010.04.23 NHK WEST WIND *2010.05.02 Music Japan Concert Performances ;Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Tanabe Nanami *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ - Okai Chisato *Naruchika 2015 ℃-ute *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ - Suzuki Airi (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Kawamura Ayano *Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ - Okai Chisato ;Tachiagare Otome Tachi *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute Promotion Radio Appearances *2010.04.06 Morning Terrace (Tokai Radio) - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki Internet Appearances *2010.04.01 FBS Fukuoka - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 23,932 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 2,666 Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~, Tachi Agare Otome Tachi Category:C-ute Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2010 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs